A Redeemed Bond
by Raphianna
Summary: After Edward's outburst on his little brother, the entire island of Sodor is reeling with confusion and worry over the severed bond between the once inseparable brothers. Edward himself feels terrible and Thomas feels shattered. However, with the unbreaking determination from their friends and crews, the bond slowly starts to be repaired. *sequel to Overlooked Love*
1. Old Memories and a New Plan

**A Redeemed Bond**

 **A.N. From now on, if I think it's relevant, I'll be giving the engine's drivers bigger roles in my stories :) along with Thomas' 'father' William :) and in case anyone forgot, here are the drivers and firemen:**

 **Thomas' driver and fireman: Jason and Derek  
Edward's driver and fireman: Dean and Kurtis  
Henry's driver and fireman: Mark and Caden  
Gordon's driver and fireman: Jeffery and Andrew  
James' driver and fireman: Shawn and Mason**

 **Other engine's crew** _ **might**_ **(heavy emphasis on might) come into play, but that's for me to decide :)**

 **A.N. 3 Reeeally off topic, but now I suddenly want to draw Jason, Derek, Dean, Kurtis, and William… no, I want to draw everyone (but I can't flipping draw .-.) meh, I might do profiles for them instead**

…

The sun had just finished setting as Thomas sat in the still empty Tidmouth Sheds; he knew the others would be coming home soon, so he relished the few quiet moments he had just to himself. He used those said moments to think about how he confronted his brother.

" _No. I don't forgive you… I thought I could trust you… I still love you… but I can't forgive you… I just… can't…"_

He looked down as tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward…" He whispered to the empty sheds. "But, you brought this on yourself. I was also at fault, however." He mumbled. "Hiding my mistake was not right. I should've told you the truth. But your reaction was so much worse. So much worse..."

"But… I love you." Thomas whispered, almost in realisation, as he looked up to the night sky with slightly wide eyes. "I love you… I love you… I LOVE YOU!" He finally screamed. "I love you! So why is it so hard to forgive you?! Why?!"

Thomas looked away from the sky and shut his eyes as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "I can't be here…" He whispered to himself. "I can't face him yet…"

So he quickly steamed out of the sheds and over the turntable, and left towards Knapford.

…

Sir Topham Hatt stood outside of Knapford station talking with William, Jason, and Derek. They themselves were trying to figure out how to fix the broken bond between Sodor's number 1 and number 2 engines.

"The poor boy…" William sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He told me Edward isn't always like this- he's the exact opposite, in fact. Is that true?"

Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "Oh yes. More than true. Those two were inseparable." He explained. "But even the most unbreakable bonds can be broken, so it seems."

"But I never thought it would happen with those two." Jason pointed out.

"Neither did I." Derek hummed quietly. "Edward seemed so protective of Thomas. Especially when Thomas told him he and James were together."

"Oh that's right." Jason chuckled quietly. "I had never seen Edward look so confused in my life."

"What's going on?"

The four men turned around, to be met with Dean and Kurtis.

"Oh… it's you." Derek mumbled curtly.

Dean sighed. "Come now, must you be so harsh?"

"We have a right to." Jason pointed out. "You didn't stop Edward from hurting Thomas."

"I know." Dean whispered shamefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I regret it every second of each moment." He said truthfully. "But please- what's going on?"

"We were just remembering old times with Edward and Thomas, is all." Derek explained in a bittersweet tone. "How it- made you, me, Jason, and Kurtis closer."

Dean smiled softly. "Oh yes…"

…

 _A green painted Thomas giggled as he backed into his shed next to Edward. When he was fully stopped, Jason and Derek quickly jumped out of Thomas' cab and went and sat on top of Thomas' buffer beam like they always did every night._

" _I like being on Sodor Edward!" Thomas smiled. "I just can't wait to be more like you- being able to pull trains..!" He beamed._

 _Edward looked at his new baby brother with a serious expression, ignoring Gordon's scoff on the other side of him as he did so. "You better learn how to shunt cars and coaches first, Thomas." He reminded him gently._

" _He's right, Thomas." Dean agreed, as he took off his hat and ran his hand through his short brown hair._

 _Kurtis chuckled. "I have no say here, but it's necessary."_

" _Shunting is essential for_ _ **all**_ _engines." Jeffery said as he ruffled his own platinum blond/white hair, as he leaned against Gordon's frame, smirking at the big engine's groan of disapproval._

" _No matter who you are, or what type of engine you are." Andrew laughed, rubbing his brown eyes._

" _Oh, I'll soon get the hang of shunting!" Thomas promised them. "I just want to be like you, Edward."_

 _Edward chuckled. "Well, I'm glad Thomas." He smiled. "But in order to be like me, you need to learn to shunt first, just as I did."_

 _Thomas smiled. "I will, Edward. I promise."_

 _Edward smiled back just as a whistle was heard. No sooner had it finished ringing through the air, a green tender engine moved onto the turntable with a very worried expression on his face._

" _Turn! Turn! Turn!" He whimpered fearfully as the turntable moved around._

 _Thomas stared at the bigger engine with a puzzled expression. "Who's that?"_

 _Edward smiled. "That's Henry. He's a very kind engine, but he's a bit of a worrier." He explained. As he finished speaking thunder was heard, and lightning flashed behind dark clouds overhead._

 _A single raindrop fell, and landed on Henry's buffer beam, causing him to whimper._

" _And he doesn't like rain." Edward whispered to Thomas._

 _As quickly he could, Henry back into his shed next to Thomas. When he saw the smaller engine, he gave a sheepish smile. "Hello…"_

" _Hi!" The little blue tank engine smiled. "I'm Thomas!"_

" _Hello Thomas."_

" _Henry, if I may ask… is it true you don't like rain?"_

" _Yes, Thomas. It's true." Henry admitted sheepishly._

" _Aye!" Someone laughed. "But at least he isn't sitting in a tunnel anymore!" Then a man with short, chestnut brown hair and jade green eyes came around Henry. "Hello."_

" _Who are you?" Thomas asked._

 _The man smiled. "I'm Mark, Henry's driver." He explained. "And this-" He said gesturing to a man with short, honey blond hair and light blue eyes, "Is Caden, Henry's fireman."_

 _Caden smiled. "Hello, Thomas."_

" _Hi." Thomas giggled._

 _Thunder and lightning then flashed across the sky once more, and it started to rain. Henry looked above him in fear and reversed further into his shed. Mark and Caden rolled their eyes playfully, but followed their engine and sat with him._

 _Edward smiled. "Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. He rushed into a tunnel, and squeaked through his funnel, and never came out again!"_

 _Thomas gasped at that. "Never came out again?"_

 _Edward chuckled. "His driver and fireman Mark and Caden argued with him, but he wouldn't budge!" He explained. "'The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes!' he said."_

 _Thomas gaped in wonder as he listened to the story of how Henry went into a tunnel because of some rain, and at how many people had tried to get him out. Even James couldn't help!_

" _In the end, they took up the old rails, built a wall in front of him, and left him there!" Edward quipped._

 _Thomas gasped. "They left him there?!"_

 _Edward laughed. "Oh, Sir Topham Hatt let him out eventually! After Gordon burst his safety valve and couldn't-"_

" _Alright!" Gordon interrupted quickly. "Story time is over! Some of us have to get some sleep." He grumbled as he shut his eyes._

" _Oh." Both Edward and Thomas whispered- though Edward rolled his eyes at Gordon's rudeness. "You'd better get some sleep, little brother. You have a busy day ahead of you."_

" _Ok, Edward." Thomas whispered as he shut his eyes. Soon, Edward followed after, falling asleep as well._

 _Once sure their engine was asleep, Jason and Derek got down and quietly stepped away from him._

" _Well." Jason said as he walked up to Dean. "It seems that we're all going to be working closer together from now on, huh?"_

 _Dean nodded with a smile on his face. "Indeed."_

" _I had noticed a change in Edward, almost as soon as he laid his eyes upon Thomas." Kurtis chuckled. "I'm so glad to be working with both of you." He smiled looking and Jason and Derek._

 _Then he stuck out his hand. "We together?"_

 _At first they were confused, but soon, Dean, Jason, and Derek all put their hands in with Kurtis'. "We're together." Jason smiled._

" _And hopefully, it'll last." Derek laughed._

…

"But it didn't." Jason remarked coldly.

Now it was Dean's turn to be mad. "So you're going to just give up on Thomas?" He demanded.

Jason was taken aback. "What?! No! When did I say that?!"

"I hate to put it this way, but I'm pretty sure I'm right." Dean hissed. "You hate me, because I didn't stop Edward, isn't that right? And even if not, you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Well… yes." Jason stated, a bit shocked.

"But by doing that, you're letting Thomas down." William suddenly said, walking in front of Jason. "He may not seem like it, but I know he wants to be with Edward again, even if he isn't ready."

"By turning away from them, you're turning from Edward, and any hope repairing this broken bond." He explained with a firm gaze. "And most importantly, you're turning away from my son. You're turning away from the very engine that _you_ swore to protect when you became his driver."

Jason looked away a thoughtful expression on his face; though it soon melted into one of sadness. After a minute, he sighed. "I'm sorry, William." He said after a moment. "You're right. You're right about everything. We have to help them."

Then a whistle was heard. Derek gasped. "Thomas?! What are you doing here?"

The little blue tank engine stopped when he reached the station, and bit his lip, looking away with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't do it…"

"Couldn't do what, Thomas?" William asked, walking towards him, and placing a hand on his engine's cheek.

"I couldn't do it…" Thomas whispered again. "I couldn't face Edward yet. I can't."

"Oh, Thomas…" William whispered sorrowfully. "It's alright." He reassured his engine, as he gently rubbed his cheek.

"Can- can I sleep in Knapford Sheds, tonight, Sir?" Thomas asked quietly, looking at Sir Topham Hatt with hopeful eyes.

Sir Topham Hatt softly smiled. "Of course, Thomas. Go right on ahead." Then he left to go to his own home.

"Would you like me to come, Thomas?" William asked gently.

"Yes… please…" Came the almost silent reply.

"Alright." Then William climbed into Thomas' cab, and Thomas moved away to Knapford Sheds.

"What are we going to do, Jason?" Dean asked quietly, staring at the other man.

"I don't know." Jason whispered, looking back to Dean when Thomas was out of his site. "But I know of one thing we can do: talk to Edward."

"What will that do?" Derek asked, genuinely confused.

"Well," Kurtis mused. "By talking to Edward, maybe we can figure out what Thomas and he would talk about when they were alone. I know them. When we weren't around, I know they would talk about things just between them. And if it wasn't too personal, maybe Edward can tell us, and it can give us an idea about how to bring them back together."

"Then it's settled." Dean decided. "We'll tell this to William and Sir Topham Hatt tomorrow, however- our first action is to speak to Edward."

…

 **Figured I'd type this, to help with the descriptions of the engine's drivers (mainly to help me, since I have a hard time remembering what they look like ^^;)**

 **Thomas' crew and Father:**

 **William: short red hair, blue eyes, pale skin  
Jason: short, dark brown hair, grey eyes, fair skin  
Derek: mid-length, straight black hair, green eyes, light brown skin**

 **Edward's crew:  
Dean: short brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin  
Kurtis: medium length, chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, pale skin**

 **Henry's crew:**

 **Mark: short, chestnut brown hair, jade green eyes, fair skin  
Caden: short, honey blond hair, light blue eyes, tan skin**

 **Gordon's crew:**

 **Jeffery: short, platinum blond/white hair, blue eyes, pale skin  
Andrew: short, curly, dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium brown skin**

 **James' crew:**

 **Shawn: cherry red hair, russet brown eyes, fair skin  
Mason: strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, olive colour skin**


	2. Mending Hope

**A Redeemed Bond Ch. 2**

 **A.N. Lady is mentioned. Only** _ **mentioned**_ **.**

 **A.N. 2 Whoops. Small mix up with the chapters. I fixed it :)**

…

Edward sat in Tidmouth Sheds, the only one awake. And while he was surrounded by other engines, he was alone with his thoughts.

"I've done something… irreversible." Edward whispered to himself. "And I feel terrible."

He was silent for a few moments, before he closed his eyes and sighed. "And… I'm very thankful for my friends, but… I honestly wish they didn't save me…" The blue tender engine confessed to the wind.

"Don't think like that, Edward."

Edward gasped upon hearing the new voice, and looked quickly to his right. Henry was awake, and staring at him with sad eyes.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Edward whispered.

Henry gave him a small smile. "Don't think like that." He repeated, his smile melting to a gaze of soft determination. "You know, even if Thomas is angry with you, sadness would override his anger, knowing you were gone…"

"Just… just…" Edward huffed after a moment. "Please… leave me alone, Henry." He muttered gruffly, before looking away. He moved forwards slightly, then weeshed causing steam to float up from his wheels, and form a wall of steam between him and Henry.

"Edward…" He mumbled sadly, staring at the wall of steam between them.

Henry sighed, before he looked up to the night sky. He knew of one being that all engines could look to, if they ever found themselves in trouble. And everyone _was_ in trouble. "I hope this works…" He begged quietly.

He took a deep breath before letting it out again. "Angel of Engines…" He breathed. "I don't know if You can hear me… or if You're even there… I don't if You would listen to another engine's prayer…"

"By other's standards, I'm just an outcast…" Henry scoffed. "And I shouldn't speak to You. But, I beg You, Angel of Engines, hear my plea. I'm feeling lost and in need of your guidance. Two brothers here on Sodor have drifted apart because of an argument unlike any other between them. In fact, they have never argued at all before this. They were once so close, but now, they won't even look at each other. We all look to You still, and I hope You can help me see what I can do, and how we can fix this broken bond."

Henry looked down once again to the ground below him as tears came to his eyes. "Please… help us."

He was surprised to see how effected he was by an argument between two other engines. But, it was to be expected in reality. This was a brotherhood that was stronger than anything he's ever seen before; and with it broken, he didn't know how to fix it.

…

The wall of steam had long since dissipated into the air, but Henry didn't notice once. But Edward did.

He stared at the green tender engine as he made his plea out to the Angel of Engines; it was heartbreaking.

 _I want to fix this, just as much as you, Henry._ Edward thought. _But just as you, I don't know what to do…_

"Best get some sleep, Henry…" Edward finally whispered aloud.

Henry gasped a little and snapped his gaze to his left; he saw Edward looking at him before he quickly looked away, and to the other side of him. Henry sighed, but said nothing as he silently obeyed the command, and slowly fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Thomas woke up just as the sun finished rising. He looked around Knapford Sheds with a sad expression. He didn't like being alone- it was scary.

"Good morning, Thomas."

Thomas smiled upon hearing that familiar voice. At least he wasn't completely alone. He looked to his Father, who was now standing in front of him. "Good morning, Father."

William smiled. "Are you ready to start the day?"

"Well… as ready as I'll ever be." Thomas answered neutrally.

"Alright." William nodded before he left. Not a minute later, he returned with Jason and Derek.

Thomas smiled once more. "Hi."

"Good morning, Thomas." Jason and Derek greeted in unison.

"Are we ready?" Jason questioned.

"I am." Thomas affirmed. "I would like to get working as soon as possible."

"Very determined, I see." Derek laughed as he and Jason climbed into Thomas cab.

Then the three set off.

William waved from his place in front of Knapford Sheds. "Be good, Thomas!" He called out to his son as he watched him steam away.

…

Edward waited in Tidmouth for his driver and fireman to arrive. As he waited, he saw other drivers and firemen come and retrieve their engines, and one by one they all left.

Soon, Edward was the only one in Tidmouth left. "Where are they?" Edward wondered. "They should've been here by now…"

No sooner had he spoken, Dean and Kurtis walked into view and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness… I was starting to get worried."

Dean chuckled quietly. "Sorry for the wait, Edward. We had to speak to Sir Topham Hatt."

"Oh?" Edward hummed. "What about?"

"To give you some time off, so we all can talk." Kurtis explained.

"Oh, no." Edward protested. "I have much work to do and-"

"It's to help you and Thomas." Dean cut in.

That made Edward silent. "A-alright…" He stuttered after a moment. "What about?"

Dean and Kurtis looked at each other before they went and sat down in front of Edward. "Edward, if it's not too personal," Kurtis began. "Is there anything that you and Thomas would talk about when you two were alone?"

"Well, why do you want to know?" Edward asked curiously.

"We believe that there might be something in your secret conversations that could help bring you two back together." Dean explained. "That is, if there were any at all."

"Well… there was something…" Edward mused as he looked away in thought. "We _did_ have secret talks when was just the two of us," He confirmed. "But it wasn't just about anything. And it was really just me doing the talking."

"What do you mean?" Kurtis asked.

"It wasn't… normal _talks_ really." Edward recounted slowly, trying his best to explain. "But rather… me making quiet promises to him. That I would always be there for him, no matter what. That no matter what would happen, I'd… I'd always stay by his side." He gasped. "That I'd always help him… always love him…"

"And you told him these things… when you were alone?" Dean questioned.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Why?" Kurtis asked. "Why not just tell him these things when with others? There wouldn't be much a difference…?"

Edward chuckled sadly. "Oh yes, there would be." He said, amused.

"How so?"

"Well," Edward thought. "In my opinion, when telling someone something personal when around other people, it just doesn't carry as much meaning. It's just another thing said offhandedly- something that doesn't mean much."

"But if said when alone, when it's just the two of you, it's more personal. More meaningful." Edward sighed. "Because there's no one else around to hear; you're telling it to one person, and one person only. And it could mean more to that person when alone. Because it's only said to them, at that moment."

Everything went silent after that, and Dean and Kurtis stared at Edward with slightly wide eyes.

"Well." Dean said after a moment. "That just- that just made me see something in a whole new light."

Kurtis agreed. "I've… never thought of it that way…"

Edward gave them a sad smile. "Yes… I've always taken that seriously. But…" Abruptly, Edward stopped talking as he looked away before a look of realisation came over his face. "Oh… cin-cinders and ashes…!" He groaned suddenly, clenching his eyes shut.

"Edward?" Dean asked worriedly, quickly rising to his feet.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Kurtis pleaded.

"I…" Edward sighed, looking away. "I took that to heart… telling Thomas those promises when we were alone. He told me they meant so much to him. That he would never forget them."

"I felt so happy then…" Edward laughed flatly. "But… when we argued- no. When I _yelled_ at him, I broke every single one of those promises. And Thomas knew it…"

"Dean… Kurtis… I really, really don't know how to fix this." Edward whispered, looking like a lost child.

"Well… can't you just tell him these promises, again?" Dean asked hopefully.

Edward sighed. "No… not likely…"

"Why not?"

"I told you, those were said when we were alone. And I promised that I would never break them."

"Edward, you have to try." Kurtis frowned.

"But I-"

"No buts." Kurtis said. "You've never given up. Not on anything. Don't start now, especially not with this. You must try again."

Edward stared at his crew with scared eyes, but soon, he sighed. "Alright… but I have work to do first. So we'll do that, then talk to Thomas."

"Atta boy." Dean smiled.

…

Thomas was waiting at a junction with a train of coal behind him that was due to be taken to the quarry, when James passed him on the opposite track. When James saw him, he winked.

Thomas blushed and giggled a bit. "Hehe…" Then he steamed down the track when his signal turned green.

As he went along his way, his mind drifted.

 _I will always be there for you, little brother. No matter what._

Thomas flinched upon remembering the old memory and hearing Edward's voice. "Yeah right." He said dryly.

"What was that, Thomas?" Came Jason's voice.

"Oh, nothing!" Thomas said quickly. "Just thinking."

"Well… alright."

Thomas then sped up a little, determined to get to the quarry quicker. When he arrived, he was uncoupled from his train, and quickly left, not saying a single word.

…

Come late afternoon, all work on Sodor was complete, and most the engines were resting at Knapford.

But while all the other engines were talking, Thomas just listened, not speaking a word himself.

"Thomas, is everything alright?" Emily asked upon seeing her friend's demeanor.

"What do you think, Emily?" Thomas asked quietly, not even looking up.

Emily bit her lip. "Oh… right." She didn't bother saying anything else.

The talking dwindled after that, none of the engines knowing what else to say.

Everyone was about to go home, until they heard a whistle. Thomas flinched and bit his lip in slight fear. Everyone else remained quiet.

Then Edward slowly steamed into Knapford, looking quite awkward. "Hello…"

Nobody returned the greeting, as everything suddenly seemed too tense.

Edward took a deep breath before moving closer to Thomas. "Hello, little-" But he stopped himself. "Hello Thomas."

Thomas didn't reply, but he did glance at Edward before looking away quickly.

"Thomas, please…" Edward mumbled, as he moved closer to the smaller engine. "If I can just-"

"No."

Edward bit his lip. "Thomas, I- I just want to say-"

"No!" Thomas screamed. "I know what you're trying to say! A-and all _I_ have to say is don't bother! Because I know you don't mean it! You're not sorry! You're NOT! You're just lying! You're a liar!" He screamed louder, while closing his eyes as tears ran down his face. "You broke your promises, so why should I believe you?! You're not sorry, you'll never be sorry, and you know it! Just leave me alone you- you liar! I hate you! I- I wish you were never my brother!"

Thomas gasped for breath as his meltdown dissipated into tiredness and realisation. He opened his watery eyes in shock and stared at Edward with broken eyes.

Edward stared back at him with an equally broken look as tears streamed down his own face. "Thom- Thomas…" He gasped unevenly.

Thomas gulped and licked his lips as he stared at Edward. But he just clenched his eyes shut, and mumbled something along the lines of 'no' repeatedly, before he backed away, and raced away from Edward and everyone else who witnessed the fight.

Edward didn't even try to follow. He just stayed where he was, staring ahead with wide eyes and dropped jaw. Tears were still streaming down his face and broken, quiet sobs left his mouth.

But soon, his frozen position crumbled, and he clenched his eyes shut before he raced down the track he was on, loud sobs now leaving his mouth.

Henry, James, Percy, and Emily stood there in complete and utter shock and silence, before Gordon came in, pulling the express behind him with a baffled expression.

"What… what in the world happened here?!" He demanded. "I just saw Edward racing down the track, going faster than I've ever seen him!"

"It… it was another fight between Edward and Thomas…" Emily choked out after a moment.

Everyone expected Gordon to not really care, but to their shock yet again, they saw a calculating look on Gordon's face. Suddenly-

"Uncouple me at once!" Gordon bellowed to the workmen on the platform.

"Gordon, what are you doing?!" Jeffery demanded from his cab as the workmen did as Gordon requested, uncoupling him from the express. "You'll make your passengers late!"

"I don't care!" Gordon replied heatedly. "United we stand, together we fall… no matter what happens, will be for us all…"

Everyone gasped as they heard the quiet declare. That was their saying that they all made for each other, if ever one of them was hurt or missing- in this case, essentially broken up.

Gordon look at everyone with determination. "I never have forgotten." He said truthfully. Then he looked to where Thomas went. "Hang on, Edward. Hang on, Thomas."

…

Thomas sat in a siding as he sobbed quietly to himself. Jason and Derek tried to help him, but Thomas refused.

"Oh…" Thomas sniffed. "What have I done…?"

Meanwhile, Gordon was just a few yards away, searching for the little tank engine until he heard crying. Following the sound, he found Thomas in a dead-end siding, and his crew a few yards away, unable to help.

So, Gordon slowly steamed up to Thomas. "What's this I hear about hating your brother, Thomas?"

Hearing Gordon's voice made Thomas even more upset. "Just go away, Gordon!" He snapped. "I don't need your input on anything!"

"Thomas, I just want to help." Gordon said. "Edward is much older than both you and I, and to see him so upset about something this personal- hurts me, just as everyone else. I may not have acted like it before, but just like everyone else, I don't want to see this bond between you and Edward destroyed for good."

Thomas sighed. "I… I think that's too late to hope for… He said things he didn't mean, and so did I…"

"So you know what he said to you about the swan meant nothing?"

"That doesn't change the fact that it still hurt." Thomas whispered.

"How do you think Edward feels?"

"We're both hurting, I get it!" Thomas cried. "But I'm not ready…"

"What will it take?" Gordon asked.

Before Thomas could answer, however-

"Thomas?"

When he heard the new voice, Gordon backed away, and Thomas gasped.

There, sitting just behind Gordon, was Edward.

"Edward?" Thomas asked quietly.

Without a word, Gordon left, leaving the two estranged brothers alone.

Thomas whimpered, and pressed himself closer into the set of buffers behind him as Edward came closer. "Edward… I'm- I'm- I didn't mean to! Honest, I-"

But Edward came closer, and buffered up to him. "Just… can I please speak now? Little brother? Can I have my chance? My hope?"

Thomas gulped. "Y-yes…"


	3. Not Yet

**A Redeemed Bond Ch. 3**

…

.::.  
 _United we stand, together we fall, no matter what happens will be for us all…  
_.::.

 _Edward sat at Brendam Docks, hiding under a shade cover, crying to himself. Dean and Kurtis stood in front of him, worry in their eyes._

" _Oh, come now, Edward…" Dean whispered sorrowfully. "Don't- don't cry… it-"_

" _No…" Edward interrupted sharply, while sniffling. "I deserved this."_

" _What?"_

" _Now, I know how Thomas felt, when I yelled at him." Edward explained. "He was just upset… he had every right to yell at me. But I know he didn't mean it."_

" _But he said that he hated you." Kurtis said. "He said that he wished you weren't ever his brother!"_

" _I know what he said." Edward mumbled plainly. "But do you remember what_ _I_ _said?"_

 _Both Dean and Kurtis looked down in shame; and Edward continued. "I said that I should've known better than to trust him with anything. And asked how anyone could teach someone like him; that I shouldn't have wasted my time on him. That I didn't love or like him."_

" _I said something, which I didn't mean. And so did Thomas." Edward explained. "We both regret it, and we're both hurting. But maybe… we can get past this…"_

" _You're that hopeful?" Dean asked quietly._

" _Of course I am." Edward confirmed. "He's my brother. My baby brother. Though why aren't you?"_

" _What?" Kurtis asked. "What are you saying?"_

" _Why aren't you as hopeful as I am?" Edward asked. "To be reunited with Jason and Derek?"_

 _Dean sighed with a small, sad smile on his face. "We know you and Thomas are brothers. Thus, making us, and Jason and Derek closer."_

" _But you're wrong, Edward." Kurtis chuckled. "We_ _do_ _want to be reunited with Jason and Derek. Just, not as strongly as you."_

 _Edward smiled. "Well… I'm glad." He chuckled silently. "… I want to fix this. We need to go. Now. …please." He added quietly._

 _Dean and Kurtis nodded. "We couldn't agree more." Then they quickly got into Edward's cab._

 _As Edward moved down the tracks, to hopefully find his baby brother, he started humming._

 _It was a lullaby that he made up for Thomas, and he sang it to him every night to help him sleep._

 _Though now, it was needed to help Edward. As he moved down the track, a larger engine came into view; he was blue and facing away from Edward._

" _Gordon…?" Edward whispered silently as he came closer. When he did, he heard not only Gordon's voice, but Thomas' as well._

" _How do you think Edward feels?"_

 _Edward's breath hitched. They were talking about him… about the fight…_

" _We're both hurting, I get it! But I'm not ready…"_

" _What will it take?"_

 _Edward took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Thomas?"_

…

Thomas gulped as he stared up into the watery eyes of his brother. "Edward…"

"Thomas…" Edward whispered, equally as quiet. "Please, just… _listen_ to me."

"… Ok…" The smaller engine agreed.

Edward sighed, before closing his eyes. "Oh… what can I say..?"

"I'm so sorry Thomas." The older engine finally whispered after a moment. "But I know that isn't enough. I hurt you and… there's nothing I can do to change that. But hopefully, we can prevent it from happening ever again…" He smiled softly.

"Really..?" Thomas whispered shakily.

Edward smiled. "Yes. I can't bear to lose you… not my baby brother. Over something as silly as a swan. Though… I know you didn't mean what you said to me, either… did you?" He asked quietly, pressing ever closer to his brother.

Thomas clenched his eyes as he fought for an answer. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he started shaking. For a moment, Edward felt a wave of concern wash over him, and he was tempted to ask the other if he was alright. But after a moment, Thomas took a deep breath.

"No…" He choked out. "No, I- I didn't mean it… you're right on that." He whispered. "But at the time… this might not be relevant now but-"

Edward sighed. "No Thomas. Say what you need to."

Thomas stared at his older brother, fully aware that what he was going to say next might very well hurt him more. But he needed to get it out of his head. "I… at the time… I wanted to mean it." He mumbled.

Edward gasped slightly, his eyes widening in hurt, but he stayed silent, letting Thomas continue.

"I wanted to mean it." Thomas repeated. "I wanted you to understand just how much you hurt me. And… I wanted you gone… completely."

Edward bit his lip, his eyes brimming with tears. "I… I see."

"But if I think about it… that wouldn't solve anything." Thomas sighed. "As much as it broke me, losing you completely would break me even more. I do love you, Edward. I really do. But…"

"But what, Thomas?" Edward asked, secretly overfilled with a light happiness that Thomas still loved him.

"I don't know… if I'm ready to forgive you, just yet." Thomas whispered. "I need a while. Maybe talk to someone else…"

Edward smiled sadly, his own tears finally slipping past his eyes and down his cheeks. "I… understand Thomas." He spoke shakily. "Take… take all the time you need. Just… just know this." He finished, looking at his baby brother, and somehow, pressing closer.

 _Cinders and ashes, Thomas hadn't felt this safe in a long time…_

"I never wanted to hurt you." Edward whispered, closing his eyes. "I never wanted it to go this far. I never wanted to- to _shatter_ you so badly." He confessed. With each word he spoke, more tears went down his face. "I love you so, so much little brother. I know you'll need time, and I will wait for you. I hope that one day, you can forgive me." With that, he backed away from his little brother, out of the siding, and left.

Thomas almost, _almost_ called out to Edward, begging for him to come back.

 _I want that safe feeling again… don't leave me._

But he wasn't ready. He closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together as he desperately tried to will his tears away.

Vaguely, he could feel Jason and Derek come back to him, and try to soothe him. Gently patting his face, and whispering words that Thomas couldn't hear, too lost his own thoughts.

Finally however, a loud sob left his mouth. Jason and Derek, slightly startled, backed away a bit.

"I love you too, Edward." Thomas cried quietly. "I love you so much…"

…

 **A.N. Sorry for the wait! But here it is!**


	4. Hold Tightly To Our Memories

**A Redeemed Bond Ch. 4**

 **A.N. I know… I'm pretty much barely scraping at the reunion between Edward and Thomas… but hopefully, I can do it in the next chapter!**

…

 _Thomas sighed sadly as he looked down onto the tracks he was on._

" _Hello, baby brother."_

 _Thomas gasped and looked up, and saw Edward right in front of him. "Oh… hello Edward…"_

 _Edward frowned; he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, little brother?" He asked softly, as he moved closer to him._

 _Thomas bit his lip. "I… don't know. I think it's just one of my 'off' days, really…"_

 _Edward hummed in understanding. But soon, a cheeky smirk befell his face. "Once a small engine, proud and true, raced across the rails, in hopes to get home before noon." He sang cheerily._

 _Thomas gasped. "Edward… is that..?" He asked quietly, while trying to hide his smile._

 _Edward smiled as well. "Yes. Yes it is." He confirmed. "And do you know why I made that song for you?"_

" _No." Thomas mumbled truthfully after a moment._

 _Edward hummed. "I made it for you, Thomas, so you'd know just how special you truly are. And even though they're hard to stop, no amount of your 'off days' will change that. You are so special. And I will spend my life proving that to you, each and every day."_

 _Thomas stared at his big brother, his mouth open and eyes wide. But soon, he smiled, tears pricking at his eyes. He closed them as tears went down his face. "Thank you Edward… that helped so much…"_

 _Edward smiled softly at the tender sight. Slowly, he moved forwards, and buffered up to Thomas. "You're welcome little brother… you deserve only the best…"_

…

Thomas' eyes snapped open as he blinked away the dream/memory. Breathing deeply, he looked around, and he saw he was in Tidmouth. Looking to his right, he saw James. Smiling a little, he blushed, and closed his eyes for another moment. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his left, and saw… Edward.

Frowning, he looked away. He really did love Edward… and they were finally civil to each other, but…

"I can't…" He breathed. "I have to go…" Almost immediately, the doors to his shed opened and Jason and Derek came into view.

Thomas' eyes widened. "Have you…"

Jason held up his hand. "Don't worry about that. Is it William?" He asked softly.

Thomas sighed. "Yes."

"Then let's go." Jason whispered. Then he and Derek got into Thomas' cab, and they left.

But as he left, Edward groaned in his sleep.

…

" _Come on out, little Thomas!" Edward laughed, moving down the tracks of the Wellsworth yard, looking around._

 _It was a warm spring day. Flowers of every colour of the rainbow were blooming all across the island, and the scent of fruits from nearby fruit trees could be smelled each time a breeze wisped through the air._

 _A bit a ways away, Thomas sat behind a line of coaches, doing his best to be quiet. Though small giggles would escape his mouth, and puffs of smoke would come out of his funnel._

 _Jason and Derek – determined not to get their engine caught – quickly climbed on top of Thomas and used their jackets to fan away the smoke, while silently laughing._

 _However, Dean and Kurtis – who just as involved in the game as the others were – saw a few wisps of smoke behind some coaches before they disappeared._

" _Edward…" Dean whispered mischievously. "Behind those coaches." He directed, pointing to a line of brown coaches._

 _Looking over to where Dean had pointed, Edward smirked. "Oh ho, ho… clever little brother." He chuckled softly._

 _Being as quiet as he could manage, Edward reversed, and went behind the coaches where Thomas was._

 _Thomas was facing away from his brother, so he couldn't see Edward behind him. The older engine found that to his advantage. As he came closer, Edward could hear Thomas giggling, and Jason and Derek talking quietly._

 _Finally, he went forward and quickly coupled up to Thomas._

 _Thomas gasped in surprise and shrieked in delight. "Edward!" He laughed, while trying to get away, moving forwards. But the older engine held him back, while laughing himself. "Let me go!"_

" _I will not!" Edward laughed. "I won this game!"_

…

Edward's eyes flew open as the memory faded from his mind. Taking silent, deep breaths, he looked around and saw the spot where Thomas slept at- it was empty.

Sighing as he looked down.

"Thomas..." Edward whispered as he looked up at the sky, staring at the stars that twinkled like diamonds. "Please… please forgive me…" He begged quietly.

"I never should've yelled at you… I broke all the promises I made to you… and I hate myself for it…" He whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. "I long for the day when you and I can play hide-and-seek again. But I know you need time. And I said I would wait for you; I promised. And this time, I mean it…"

Unknown to him however, both James and Henry were awake, and gazing over at the older engine. Their eyes were filled with sadness, but also hope. Because maybe… they were there, almost there to repairing Edward and Thomas' broken bond.

…

Thomas sighed as he made his way over to Knapford and Knapford Sheds. When he arrive there, he expected it to be deserted, but his eyes widened upon seeing a man with red hair by the sheds. As he came closer, he smiled a little. "Hello Father…"

William smiled. "Hello, young one. I figured you'd come here."

"You did?"

William nodded once. "Yes. Now come into the sheds. I bet you're cold, hm? What with it being almost fall. It's warm inside, and we can talk there." He promised.

Smiling so softly, Thomas reversed, and then came back, backing into the sheds. He stopped when he was a few inches from the buffers behind him, and felt Jason and Derek leave his cab.

William walked over to them, and handed Jason and Derek each a cup of coffee to help them warm up a bit. Smiling as they thanked him, William walked over to Thomas to look up at him.

"I take it you wanted to come here and talk about Edward?" William asked softly, smiling a bit at his son.

"Yes Father." Thomas confirmed quietly.

William nodded. "Go on, then."

"Well… you see, yesterday afternoon, Edward wanted to talk to me but I… didn't want to listen to him. I started screaming at him… calling him a liar. And I yelled about how he wasn't sorry and that I hated him. I also told him how I wish he wasn't my older brother." Thomas whispered as tears started to stream down his face.

Smiling sadly, William climbed onto Thomas' buffers and used a cloth to dry away his tears. Taking a deep breath, Thomas looked down at the ground as he continued to explain. "I ran away and hid on a siding. Gordon found me after a while. He started explaining that he, along with the others didn't want to see the bond me and Edward have broken…"

"What happened then, Thomas?" William asked.

Thomas sighed once more, and explained what he and Gordon talked about, before Edward showed up.

"I was scared. But, I told Edward how I didn't mean what I said but at the same time, that I wanted to mean it. I told him how I wasn't ready to forgive him; and he said he understood. He told me to take all the time I needed but… he also said that he never wanted to hurt me."

Thomas' voice cracked as he spoke. "I still love him Father but what he said, it still hurts me… oh so much…" Thomas finished as more tears slid down his face, falling onto the ground and his buffers.

"Oh Thomas…" William sighed softly as he continued to wipe his tears away. "It sounds like Edward is hurting just as much as you are."

"We're both hurting so much Father. I want to forgive him, but my mind and heart… it just hurts all too much to forgive him." Thomas spoke softly.

"It's only natural to feel that way Thomas. A lot of people – engines included – have this problem. A bond, like the one you and Edward have, was strong. Still _is_ strong. You felt safe whenever you were with him, and he felt the need to protect you. But everyone does lose their temper sometimes. And when they do, whether they mean to or not, they end up taking it out on those who are close to them." William explained.

"It's then, that the bonds can be broken, hurting those all around them. But it takes a heart to forgive. A shattered heart can hurt for some time but it takes the will and mind to help restore it. Only then, are bonds restored. Do you understand Thomas?" William asked softly, smiling slightly.

"I… I think so Father, but still…" Thomas spoke quietly.

"It's understandable son. These things take time, just remember what I said." William said, smiling warmly.

"I will Father. Thank you." Thomas said, smiling a bit.

"Good. Now, try to get some sleep son. It's late." William prompted the small tank engine.

"I will. Goodnight Father." Thomas yawned, his eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

"Goodnight son." William whispered as he, Jason and Derek walked out of the shed.

…

Early the next morning, it was quiet all around Sodor. Everyone seemed to be feeling rather down. Edward especially.

He sat at the edge of the docks, looking out to sea; he didn't try anything however. Dean and Kurtis were watching him with firm, yet sympathetic eyes.

The old engine sighed, and smiled a bit. "I will wait for you…" He whispered. "Until the day I can forget you or until you realise you cannot forget me… I will wait, even if the world is crumbling down around my wheels… I will wait."

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Dean asked quietly, walking up to his engine.

"Love." Edward corrected. "I _love_ him."

"So what are you going to do?" Kurtis asked.

Edward sighed. "I don't know…"

…

Thomas moved down the line, pulling a line of coaches behind him, lost deep in thought.

The will and mind to help restore it…

 _What does that even mean..?_ Thomas thought curiously.

He sighed and he let his mind wander a little more as he stopped at a junction.

From the games they played, to working with and comforting each other, and how he rarely had a 'falling out' with Edward before.

Thomas whimpered slightly as he stopped at the last station to drop of his passengers.

The thank you's went unheard by the little blue tank engine as he finally reached a conclusion.

 _Oh Edward…_ He thought to himself miserably. _I see now… I see how much you're hurting. I can see the hurt, pain, sadness, and longing in your eyes as you look at me. I can tell how you're fighting yourself to the point where you really aren't looking well…_

Thomas bit his lip and shut his eyes. _I… I know what I have to do…_

…

Edward sat at Knapford station, resting with the other engines as they waited until the times when their next jobs would start.

He was looking down at the ground, trying his hardest not to cry.

Henry saw, and quietly steamed up to him. "Edward?"

When his name was spoke, Edward couldn't hold in his feelings any longer and he let one single sob escape his lips. "Oh… I'm s-sorry, Henry." He sniffed quietly. "I just…"

"You've been having a hard time dealing with the problem between you and Thomas?" Henry guessed.

"Yes…" Edward confirmed. "We're finally at an understanding, and I'm grateful for that, but I… just wish things were normal. But I know it isn't that simple…"

Henry smiled slightly. "Everything, will work out, Edward." He reassured him. "Even if not the way you want it, it will."

After a moment, Edward smiled, with a small blush on his cheeks. "Yes, Henry… you're right. I just want Thomas and I to at least be friends again."

Henry smiled. "It will happen in time, Edward." He reassured him.

But suddenly-

"Edward!"

Said engine looked up at the call of his name, and saw-

"Thomas?" Edward asked quietly.

The little blue tank engine sniffed as he stared at Edward. With a scared squeak in his puff, Thomas inched ever closer to his… brother.

Edward stayed where he was, allowing the smaller engine to do what felt comfortable to him.

Thomas kept moving until he was centimeters away from Edward. "Edward…"

Edward let a small smile come to his face. "Thomas…"

The younger engine shut his eyes tightly and pressed himself closer to Edward, making it so that their buffers were touching. He let one single sob leave his mouth as he felt the familiar, warm steam of the older engine swirl around his wheels.

Edward smiled and pressed closer to him as well. "Thomas… what do you need?" He asked softly.

"Come with me… to Tidmouth…" Thomas whispered. "I want to talk to you…"

Edward took a deep breath, before he smiled once more. "As you wish…"


	5. Everything Will Be Alright

**A Redeemed Bond Ch. 5**

…

 _ **You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**_

 _ **You're spilling like an overflowing sink**_

 _ **You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**_

 _ **And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**_ **~Halsey, Colors**

…

Edward silently steamed next to Thomas down the tracks as they went on their way to Tidmouth. But he was a little confused when they started going past the sheds; and he wasn't the only one confused.

"I thought you wanted to go to Tidmouth?" Kurtis asked from Edward's cab.

Thomas chuckled quietly. "I…"

Jason bit his lip in confusion. "You?..."

Thomas sighed. "I did at first…" He said quietly. "But… I'd rather go the forest… if that's alright."

Edward smiled. "Quite so, Thomas." He reassured him. "You do what feels comfortable." And the rest of their journey was silent.

After a few minutes, they reached Henry's forest, and quietly steamed on the tracks that lead into the forest until they were hidden by the trees.

Edward sighed softly and looked around, before leaving and coming back facing Thomas on the same track. He smiled sadly and looked away. "What… did you want to talk about, Thomas?"

Thomas looked at him miserably, before shutting his eyes.

…

 _A teal green painted Thomas sat in Tidmouth sheds, crying his little heart out. He was in horrible pain, because that day, Gordon had decided to pull him along with his first express run, as a form of payback for Thomas waking him up with his whistle._

 _Earlier, when he was finally uncoupled from the express, he slowly moved to get a long drink of water. But his wheels were hurting him terribly and it was extremely hard to move._

 _Thomas knew he deserved it, but still… he felt Gordon was a little too rough with his sentencing for the small engine._

 _Thankfully, James offered to take him home, and Thomas gratefully accepted. So James gently shunted him back to Tidmouth before going back to his own work._

 _He was still sobbing, with Jason and Derek sitting outside his shed, unable to help, when he heard a familiar whistle._

 _Gasping, he opened his eyes and sighed shakily when he saw Edward. The older engine moved onto the turntable and into Thomas' berth._

 _He had a nervous and sad look in his eyes as he gently buffered up to his new little brother, wincing at the slight hiss the younger gave at the contact._

 _Edward sighed sadly. "I heard your call for me today, Thomas…" He whispered, gently pushing the smaller engine further into the shed. "And I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you…" He quietly apologised to his little brother._

 _Thomas whimpered as he moved down the rails. "It's- it's alright…" He smiled softly as he sat further in his berth. "You're here now… and that's all that matters."_

 _Edward smiled back. "Will you be alright?" He asked softly. "I did see you being pulled…"_

 _Thomas giggled slightly, his gloomy mood slowly dissipating into happiness. "I'll- I'll be fine…" He smiled. "I just need some rest and then I can work again." He reassured his brother. "And you're here now… everything gets better when you're here."_

 _Edward smiled. "Well… alright." He hummed. "I'm glad you feel that way about me. I love you, Thomas." He said truthfully- full of love._

 _Thomas smiled back, a blush of happiness dusting his cheeks. "I love you too, Edward."_

 _Edward smiled once more. "Now, you get your rest and in the meantime…" His eyes darkened. "I'm going to have a small talk with a certain blue tender engine…"_

…

Thomas giggled quietly as the memory replayed in his mind. That same day, when Edward and Gordon came back, Gordon avoided all eye contact and any other sort of communication with Thomas until Edward harshly weeshed at him.

Gordon winced at that, but quietly went up to Thomas and apologised to him, still not looking at the small tank engine.

Thomas was happy enough from that and went up and 'hugged' Gordon, pressing his buffers against the bigger engine's.

 _I forgive you…!_

The atmosphere around Gordon immediately changed. He smiled and gently pressed back against the younger and smaller engine, returning the warm gesture.

Ever since then, Gordon and Thomas had a firm friendship, despite the occasional teasing Gordon directed still at the smaller tank engine. Though Thomas knew Gordon never meant it.

Thomas slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. "I remember… when you went and- ehehehe... yelled at Gordon the day he pulled me with the express… a few days after I arrived here on Sodor."

Edward smiled. "I remember that too." He chuckled. "I didn't want him to hurt you again."

Thomas smiled softly before he looked away. "I… I…" He sighed. "Edward, I'm so sorry…"

Edward rose an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For yelling at you." Thomas whispered. "I didn't mean it…"

Edward sighed. "No, Thomas." He said, moving closer to his baby brother. "You shouldn't be apologising for anything. I'm the one who started this all. I'm the one who didn't listen to you. I'm the one who first lost my temper. I'm sorry. It was an easily fixable problem. In fact, it's fixed now."

Thomas blushed in happiness. "I-I'm glad." He smiled.

Smiling as well, the older engine looked down at Thomas with adoration in his eyes. "Now comes what I have been wanting to say for days." He whispered, before taking a deep breath. "Thomas… I-… I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you. I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, I'd rather have my parts scrapped and melted down into molten iron than to ever see a single tear of sadness roll down your face again… you're all I have. My everything… I love you little brother… so much. Please… please forgive me."

Thomas stared up at the older engine with wide, longing eyes. He listened to Edward's apology closely and with every word spoke, tears filled his eyes. "E-Edward…"

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, quiet sobs escaped the little engine's mouth as he desperately tried to stop crying.

More tears fell from his eyes regardless, and Thomas pushed himself closer to the other engine. Pressing firmly still against Edward, he continued to cry, releasing the pent up sadness that he kept bottled up for the past few days.

Edward smiled softly and pressed closer to him. "It's alright Thomas… it's going to be alright…" He whispered to the crying engine.

For five minutes, Thomas kept crying, and Edward sat there patiently, waiting for Thomas to steady himself. After a moment, Thomas looked up to his older brother. "I… I-I…" He whimpered, before taking a deep breath. "I… I forgive you, Edward…"

Edward's eyes lit up. "You do…?"

Thomas sniffed. "M-Mhm…" He mumbled. "O-On one condition…"

"Yes, Thomas. Anything." Edward promised.

"You have to forgive me."

Edward rose an eyebrow. "I do? Why?"

Thomas whimpered. "I already told you. I yelled at you." He reminded him. "I made you cry. I can forgive you… if you can forgive me. I know you said I shouldn't, but please… please let me… please let me apologise…"

Edward smiled. "Then I forgive you, Thomas." He said happily.

Thomas felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Oh… I missed you… my big brother…" He mumbled quietly.

Edward smiled bigger. "I missed you too… my baby brother…" He whispered. "Now come on… I believe we should inform the others now, hm?"

…

Emily bit her lip as she pulled a line of freight cars towards Wellsworth. The entire island of Sodor was worried for Edward and Thomas- Emily especially.

She loved Thomas as a little brother. But she knew the position 'little brother' was for Edward.

But that made it even more worrisome.

Edward and Thomas' bond was the strongest she had ever seen. Even her own bond with her own brothers, Duck and Whiff wasn't that strong. She wasn't denying that it _was_ strong, but there was just something about Edward and Thomas that stuck out.

When she reached Wellsworth and was uncoupled from her train, she heard two familiar whistles. Looking up, she smiled upon seeing her older brothers.

"Hi Duck. Hi Whiff." She said softly, steaming up to them.

Duck and Whiff smiled at their little sister. "Hello Emily." Duck smiled. "Are you alright?"

Emily sighed. "Not… not really." She mumbled. "I'm worried for Thomas. And Edward."

Whiff sighed. "We all are, Emily." He said. "But things will work out." He promised. "Both Thomas and Edward never give up on anything. They won't start with each other." He smiled.

Emily smiled at her big brothers. "Thank you… you're right."

Chuckling, Duck gazed at his family softly. "Edward is the strongest engine I know. And Thomas is the most determined. They'll get through this."

…

Everyone sat at Knapford once again at the end of the day. They were all waiting for Edward and Thomas, since they all went home together.

"Oh… where could they be?" Percy asked quietly. "It's getting late…"

"Indeed, Percy." Henry agreed. "But we will wait for them." He said, looking over at his brother.

The sun started to set and everyone was getting worried.

"Maybe we should head to Tidmouth." Rosie suggested. "See if-" But she was cut off by two whistles.

Everyone immediately turned their gazes in front of them, their eyes filled with hope.

As they had hoped, Thomas and Edward steamed towards them, large smiles on their faces.

The two blue engines stopped a few feet away from the rest. Henry was about to open his mouth to ask, but Edward cut him off with a chuckle. "Before anyone asks," He smiled. "Yes. We've forgiven each other." He confirmed, looking over at Thomas with a soft smile.

Thomas bit his lip and giggled. "It's true." He confirmed. "Eheh…"

All the engines stared at them with wide, shocked eyes. But after a moment, they all erupted into cheers and laughter, blowing their whistles and jingling their bells in happiness.

Thomas and Edward's eyes widened and they backed up slightly, nervous laughter leaving their mouths.

"What's going on over here?" Came a new voice.

The cheers ceased, and everyone looked towards the station.

Thomas smiled. "Father!" He cried, upon seeing William.

William smiled as he walked with Sir Topham Hatt. When he reached the edge, he jumped off the platform and walked over to his son. "My Thomas…" He chuckled. "I see you've made up, hm?"

Jason, Derek, Dean, and Kurtis jumped out of their engine's cabs. "Indeed." Jason smiled, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"And in turn, it helped us four as well." Dean chuckled.

"And am I glad for that!" Derek and Kurtis said in sync before looking at each other, a bewildered expression on each of their faces that soon broke into laughter.

Then the cheering from the engines resumed.

Sir Topham Hatt smiled at his two number 1 and number 2 engines as he too walked up to them. "You have made up?"

Edward smiled. "Yes Sir, we have. I apologised to him and he apologised to me. I fixed this. Just as I said I would."

Their employer nodded. "I assume this will never happen again, yes?"

Thomas' eyes widened. "Oh no Sir! Never again!" He said quickly.

"Quite right." Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "I would hope so."

James smiled brightly. "Hooray for Thomas! Hooray for Edward!" He chanted happily.

Soon everyone – engine and person – joined in as well.

"Hooray for Thomas! Hooray for Edward! Hooray for Thomas! Hooray for Edward!"

As their friends cheered, Edward and Thomas looked at each other happily, with small smiles on their faces.

…

Late that night, Thomas sat by Henry's Forest, lost in his thoughts as he gazed up at the star filled sky.

He was happy. Oh so happy, for he had made up with his big brother. But, he needed a while to himself, so he could clear his head.

The swan was an accident. Edward yelling at Thomas was an accident. Thomas yelling at Edward was an accident.

But now, they both knew this whole thing could have been avoided, had Thomas not hid the swan, and Edward not yell at Thomas.

They were past that however, and finally together.

Thomas giggled.

"Well, aren't you happy?"

Looking up at the new voice, Thomas smiled. "James!"

James smiled as well. It really was a sight- a treat, actually, seeing his blue star truly happy again. "Hi Thomas…"

Thomas smiled softly. "Hi James…"

Sodor's number five kept moving further towards the smaller engine, until he buffered up to him.

Thomas closed his eyes and sighed in happiness and relief at the reassuring gesture his shining ruby gave him in that movment. "Thank you James…"

"You're welcome, Thomas." James said softly. "Are you alright?"

Thomas beamed. "More than alright." He giggled. "I no longer feel sad, both you and Percy have met my Father, and… the two most important things to me… I'm reunited with Edward, and I'm still with you."

James chuckled. "I told you, no matter what, I would help you through anything."

Thomas smiled more. "And I thank you for that."

James was about to reply, but someone spoke before he could. "Well, what's happening here?"

The blush that befell Thomas' face was brighter than James' paintwork. "Edward…!" He groaned quietly, pulling away from James to look at his brother.

Edward smirked cheekily at the two. "And just what were you two up to, hm?"

Thomas huffed. "James and I were just talking."

"Oh come now, Thomas." Came William's voice. Then he stepped out of Edward's cab. "We're just teasing." He laughed.

Thomas' eyes widened. "Father! You too?"

"Not just him." Jason chuckled, as he, Derek, Shawn, and Mason came out of the forest; each of them were twirling a lavender flower in their fingers.

"And us." Dean laughed as he and Kurtis also stepped out of Edward's cab.

Thomas sighed in exasperation. But a small smile came to his face regardless.

He had always cherished his friends, his love, and his brother, but now he realised just how much they would fight to stay with each other.

Even their crews did their best to help them; they always would.

Thomas laughed quietly through his thoughts. Everyone else smiled as well.

Thomas looked at his brother, and he smiled. Edward smiled back.

At last Thomas knew, for the first time since the whole thing that set him and Edward apart, things were finally going back to normal…

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
